


七彩天空

by Mr_Prince



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Prince/pseuds/Mr_Prince
Summary: 题目无实际含义属于all纲系列文守护者篇只开车，不绕弯(欢迎各位阅读在下的各种瞎几把取名orz





	1. 浮云(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 他们说沢田纲吉是世界中心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是云雀×纲吉^_^

———————————  
脫下沢田綱吉的衣服時，雲雀恭彌是比以往更加小心翼翼的。  
“雲……雲雀前輩……”沢田綱吉喏喏的說道。  
雲雀恭彌當下並不想聽見，聽見也不想理會，仍是繼續著手上的行動，充耳不聞。  
“雲雀前輩！”  
沢田綱吉有些急了，乾脆反抓住雲雀恭彌的手腕喊了一聲。  
換來的只是對方的一記眼刀。  
嗚哇——不妙啊！雲雀前輩超不爽的樣子！！！  
那自己還是乖乖閉嘴好了吧……  
盤算著於是慢慢的松下了自己的雙手。  
感覺到手上沒有了阻撓，雲雀恭彌慢條斯理的將西裝從沢田綱吉身上扯下，並扔到一邊。  
啊……又亂扔東西了，雲雀前輩。  
心煩的時候總是這樣。  
果然是自己的錯呢。  
雖然是自己的錯啦。  
但是，這是沒有辦法的事情啊！  
雲雀恭彌瞥了他一眼作為示威，胳膊轉而向下身移動。  
“啪嗒”一聲，黑褐色的腰帶隨之解開，沢田綱吉的表情有一瞬間的僵硬。  
這時，雲雀恭彌暗示性的拽了拽沢田綱吉的西褲，對方就順從的抬起腰、抬起腿、抬起腳，只是卻把頭偏向一側，眼睛盯著白色的墻壁發愣。  
像剛剛被丟在地上的上衣一樣，褲子也落了個相同的結果。  
亂作一團。  
在雲雀恭彌面前，比普通男性要健康一些、稚嫩一些的皮膚——縱使經歷了多少次黑手黨之間的火拼，也很少留有傷疤——從襯衣的領口處、紐扣的對扣處、還有兩腿間被衣服下擺半遮半掩處，露出來的，隱約之中，更增添了一股色情的味道。  
頭頂的燈光泛著淡淡的黃。  
時間的流逝似乎漸漸削弱。  
雲雀恭彌注視著沢田綱吉，發現對方竟不知在對著什麼東西分散自己的注意力。嘴角一勾，鮮少的起了些玩味。  
“小動物。”  
意料之中的，沢田綱吉對這聲呼喚沒做任何反應，依舊是一動不動的看著房間的某處。  
雲雀恭彌自然也不著急。  
有的是辦法來“懲罰”眼前這個倔的要死也幼稚的要死的弱小的動物。  
再度伸出手，雲雀恭彌竟直接握住了沢田綱吉的分身揉捏了一下。  
猝不及防被人掌握到弱點，讓沢田綱吉“呀”的尖叫了一下，猛的擺回頭來從神遊之外收回了自己的注意力。  
“雲、雲雀前輩！”沢田綱吉慌亂的攥住雲雀恭彌的胳膊試圖阻止對方的戲弄，只是雙手在下身被挑逗的情況下很快就失了力氣。  
經不起如此折騰，沢田綱吉不一會兒便小聲喘息著停止了掙扎，身体轻微扭动起来。但是一隻手還是抓著雲雀恭彌的手。  
雲雀恭彌瞟了一眼自己還被握住的手:“不是放棄抵抗了嗎，嗯？”  
“真的，這麼生氣？”話題一轉，沢田綱吉皺著眉頭問起。  
雲雀恭彌一頓，眼神帶上了冷意:“你還知道啊，小動物……”  
手裡用上了點力氣來表明自己的不滿，引得沢田綱吉輕呼了一聲“痛”，才放輕了動作。雲雀恭彌摸索著他的那處，時而慢慢的揉搓幾下，布料的中心就暈上了深色的水漬。  
“哈……哈……嗯、雲雀前輩，內、內褲……會弄髒的……”  
“再換一條就好了，”雲雀恭彌滿是不在意的樣子，“我記得你有很多條備用的來著，雖然品味都是一樣差。”  
根本、根本就不是這個問題啦！  
雲雀恭彌嘖了一聲，勾了勾沢田綱吉的褲腰，在事情搞得更麻煩之前一不做二不休幫對方脫掉了內褲。  
“嗯啊！”然而直接觸摸陰莖的刺激要比剛剛隔著布料大的多，沢田綱吉一下沒忍住輕呼出聲，音調嬌軟，羞得他臉頰一紅抬眼瞪了雲雀恭彌一眼。  
“這種時候了還知道難為情。”雲雀恭彌好笑的呵了一聲，抿了抿嘴唇聲音柔和了些，“別亂動，好好感受。”  
沢田綱吉卻還是羞恥，尤其是雲雀恭彌在說情話時略微輕飄飄的嗓音，就像蒸汽一般鑽入他的耳朵。  
怎麼就會這麼有磁性呢？  
垂著眼，沢田綱吉故意不去看雲雀恭彌動作的手，感覺卻更加鮮明起來，有些微涼的手指靈活的包裹著整個柱體上下擼動，時不時地在底部輕壓兩下，再稍微使點力氣的揉捏著。慾望漫上，性器變得硬挺，沢田綱吉甚至仿佛能聽到內裡傳出了些許黏液的擠壓聲。  
“嗯……雲、雲雀前輩……”沢田綱吉氣息不穩的喘息著。  
“舒服麼？”  
“……嗯、嗯，舒服……”在這種狀態下，沢田綱吉的反應就誠實的多了。  
雲雀恭彌挑挑眉，一雙狹長的鳳眼仔細的欣賞著沢田綱吉開始沉浴性慾的迷茫模樣，尤其是拋棄了那與生俱來的責任和使命的時候，最為令自己沉醉。不需要強顏歡笑，不需要緊皺眉頭，單單是依憑身體的本能做出最真實的表情，即使是閉合著眼睛，誰也不去看也好，這才是自己想要擁有的人，總在無自覺的吸引著他的沢田綱吉。  
“呃嗯、嗯……雲雀前輩，想……想要……”沢田綱吉忽然睜開了眼，瞳孔還找不准焦距，只是掙扎著吐出不成段的句子。  
“先去吧。”雲雀恭彌簡單的回了句，兩隻手同時動作了起來，一邊按揉著橢圓的囊袋，裹在手心溫柔的捏弄，一邊環圈著粗熱的柱體，不斷滲出的前液已經沾了他滿手，慢慢的順著腿間的縫隙流下。  
聽著沢田綱吉呻吟逐漸放大，然後忽的咬住了下唇，雲雀恭彌把手從他的性器底部一擼，稍稍用力捏了捏頭部，感覺到手中的東西一抖便立馬鬆了力，白色的濁液接著就噴濺而出，灑了他一手，和對方一身。  
沢田綱吉挺起腰短短的叫了一聲，便失了力氣癱倒在床上。  
雲雀恭彌笑意更濃，瞥了眼沾滿精液的沢田綱吉的姿態，不做停留就著手中的黏液將一指探入對方的後穴。  
“哈啊……雲雀前輩，現、現在……就要做嗎？”沢田綱吉喘著氣，斷斷續續的問道。  
“哼～你說呢？那麼提醒你一句吧，沢田綱吉——”雲雀恭彌破有深意的勾起嘴角，弧度恰是好看，“這下就算你拿自己受傷來求饒我都不會同意的。”  
沢田綱吉一驚，還沒來得及反駁就感覺到體內的那根手指又深入了一分。


	2. 浮云(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 云雀×阿纲下半部分

———————————  
雲雀恭彌修長的手指在穴內緩慢的抽插，緊緻的內壁包繞著他的手指使他的動作有所阻滯。  
“果然很緊……”指節在其中不間斷的做著活動，雲雀恭彌呼了口氣，摸了摸沢田綱吉的臉龐，道，“沢田綱吉，放鬆些。”  
沢田綱吉閉著眼點了點頭，努力的放鬆自己來盡可能快的適應對方的擴張。  
雲雀恭彌穩穩的活動著手指，一層一層更加深入的插入沢田綱吉後穴，在看到對方一直微皺的雙眉好不容易鬆緩，自己也不知不覺的放下心來。隨著兩人的努力，沒過多久，三根手指也可以沢田綱吉體內自由活動了。然而雲雀恭彌依舊是耐著性子，也不急急的換上自己的东西，幾根手指在內部輕輕撐開，再合攏，如此反復。窄小的甬道在手指擴張時不自覺的收縮，像是膽小可憐的孩子，生怕自己的弱點被別人發掘了來，顫巍巍的不肯暴露一點內裡。他用多根手指同時動作著，摩擦著勁韌的肉壁，穴洞內的溫度越撩越高，肌肉開始小幅度發著抖，終於是在長時間的調教中鬆弛下來。  
雲雀恭彌又來回抽插了幾下，才慢慢拔出手指，自行解開紐扣，脫下了所有的衣服。  
沢田綱吉睜了睜眼，噙著淚水的眸子讓他看不清晰雲雀恭彌的樣子。  
雲雀恭彌伸手將沢田綱吉的腿掛上自己的腰，剛被開發好的小穴就嵌在自己的陰莖上。漫長的擴張已經快要耗盡他的耐心，對方隱忍的低吟像火焰一般燒灼著他的理智，陰莖粗大堅硬，迫不及待的要捅入近在眼前的穴洞中。  
“要進去了。”  
聽到雲雀恭彌有些粗重的喘息，沢田綱吉眨了眨眼睛，模模糊糊的“嗯”了一聲。  
下一秒，就有一個炙熱粗壯的物體破開穴口肌肉環的阻止，直直的插入自己體內。  
“啊、啊啊……哈……”  
雖然之前已經做了充分的準備，然而許久未曾使用過的後穴已經變得和普通人一樣，在巨大性器的前進下，還是隱隱傳來陣痛。  
沢田綱吉咬著下唇，勉強自己不要露出難過的表情來。  
“不要忍著。”  
頭頂雲雀恭彌生冷的話語傳來，沢田綱吉不解的瞇了瞇眼。  
“總把自己的傷痛隱藏下來，只留給別人你最堅強的一面……”雲雀恭彌抽出自己進去一半的性器，停頓了幾秒又緩慢的插入，“強作鎮定，強裝笑容，卻在別人背後嚥下苦痛，你以為，這就是真的替別人著想嗎？”  
沢田綱吉努了努嘴，最終卻也沒憋出一句話來。  
“不要太自戀了，表面上看起來很堅強，但實際上就只是一個徒有其表，不敢相信同伴的弱小動物罷了！”雲雀恭彌說著，一改溫柔的動作，兩手抓著沢田綱吉的腰一把將人狠狠按回身前，“你就只是在做些無謂的擔心！”  
“啊！痛……”猝不及防的深入牽出沢田綱吉高昂的喊叫，一時間他全身無力，小腿搭在雲雀恭彌兩側直發著抖，稚嫩的後穴被略帶強硬的方式完全吞入了性器。  
“呵，現在倒是叫出來了？”雲雀恭彌揉了揉沢田綱吉的大腿，繼而開始抽插起來，“上次不還是忍著嗎？”  
居然連一向控制力極好的他都這麼生氣。  
那讓其他守護者知道了就更糟糕了吧。  
“……對不起，雲雀前輩，”沢田綱吉試著調整好自己的心情，神色扑闪的看著他，“我會注意的，不會再一個人硬撐了……”  
沢田綱吉明白雲雀恭彌吃軟不吃硬，乖乖認錯是此時最好的辦法。  
驚異於沢田綱吉快速改變的態度，雲雀恭彌還小吃了一驚，但轉而一想才發現是對方順著自己的步調走，一時來氣，扯過他的手臂把人帶到了自己身上。  
“唔啊……不、嗯……”沢田綱吉兩腿打開坐在雲雀恭彌的大腿上，粗硬的柱體深深地頂在腸道內部，他兩眼泛花，大口大口的喘著氣，話都說不出來，“好深啊……啊嗯、啊……”  
“不會一個人硬撐？說的倒是好聽。”雲雀恭彌攔過他的身子，把對方的衣扣解開，原本藏匿於布料下的繃帶暴露在兩人面前，“那這個呢？”意有所指的將下巴挑了挑。  
沢田綱吉啞口無言，索性也不開口了，連帶甜膩的嬌喘一同封在了肚子裡。  
歎了口氣，雲雀恭彌心裡清楚這個毛病對方是改不了的，不會改，也不能改，只好壓下怒氣，把頭一低湊到他胸口上避開傷口的部位舔弄起來。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”沢田綱吉挺著腰身，感受著雲雀恭彌在自己身上留下的一個個吻痕，明明是如此甜蜜，卻仿佛種下了火種燎遍里外，比那身上的傷口都要難以忍受。  
雲雀恭彌時而舔弄，時而輕咬，順著沢田綱吉胸部的肌肉線條次序而上，在鎖骨上落了幾道青痕，又繼續吸吮，逼得他仰著頭，看似不願意，卻又被情慾控制不肯拒絕，半推半就的輕顫著享受對方的服務。  
“最起碼，和我說一聲。”沒有預兆的，雲雀恭彌來了這麼一句。  
沢田綱吉正過臉看著雲雀恭彌的眼睛，那雙烏黑幽深的眸子就像漩渦，深不見底，把他吸引進去就再也拔不出來了。他覺得莫名的想哭，自己怎麼會無緣無故自願把一切都扛在肩頭呢？可是這個使命在他出生的那一刻就隨著血液印在了生命里。如果有一個人能夠幫自己分擔這份責任，那該有多好？  
不止一次，自己曾這麼想過。  
眼角又變得濕潤，沢田綱吉哽咽了一聲，就感覺到雲雀恭彌吻了吻他的臉頰，又舔去了剛要流出的淚水。  
“再多依賴我一點。”  
“……嗯。”  
聞聲，雲雀恭彌看了沢田綱吉一眼，不由分說的堵上了他的唇。兩條軟舌肆意的糾纏，一進一守，沢田綱吉被動的舔過自己的口腔內壁，吞嚥下不屬於他的唾液。  
雲雀恭彌向來是一個強勢的人，一想到讓他為自己忍耐了這麼久，沢田綱吉就覺得胸口裡一股暖流漫上。收攏大腿更加用力的抱緊面前的男人，後穴也仿佛有感應似的有規律的擠壓著內裡的性器。  
雲雀恭彌扶著沢田綱吉的胯部，對準自己的性器，在自己深入對方體內的時候下壓，使兩人的結合更加的緊密。  
“啊、啊啊……哈嗯、嗯、啊……”沢田綱吉在快速的抽插下發出呻吟，強烈的快感刺激使他淚流不止。  
身下的肉穴早已鬆軟無比，大張大合的吞吐著雲雀恭彌炙熱粗大的性器，並且還越發的黏滑柔軟。堅硬如鐵的柱體，反反復復快速的撐開窄小的穴口，捅進火熱的甬道，縮合的內壁立馬糾纏上去包覆著巨大的侵入物。在一次又一次的擠壓摩擦中，沢田綱吉只覺得自己內裡像是要燒起來了，狂烈的快感從身後一路襲上大腦，四肢都開始抽搐，肉壁也忍不住的收縮。雲雀恭彌察覺到對方快要到達高潮，手上用了力氣，抬壓他的速度加快，下身的沖撞也越加猛烈。沢田綱吉被做的腦袋發昏，只記得眼前一白，自己被高高舉起，然後順著重力重重的落下，雲雀恭彌的性器好像要把內臟頂出般插入酥麻的甬道。  
“啊、哈啊！”又一股白濁噴出，沢田綱吉大叫出聲，隨即更多的精液灌入，滿滿的被堵在了體內。  
他無力的撲倒在雲雀恭彌懷中，聽著對方質地有力的心跳，而身體裡又被對方的東西所佔據，一種曾未有過的安全感縈繞在胸口。  
大容量的運動，外加先前受過很多的傷，突如其來的倦意用上了沢田綱吉的心頭，眼皮漸漸沉重起來:“謝謝你，雲雀前輩……”  
半晌，雲雀恭彌抬手撫摸著懷中人的髮絲，輕輕點了點頭。


	3. 驚雷(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (L27)蓝纲篇  
> 年下车，甜饼

———————————  
平躺在沙發上，一條過分修長的腿搭著扶手，而另一條則立著依靠在沙發背上，很明顯面前的青年已經進入了睡夢中。  
沢田綱吉推門進來時，看到的就是這樣一幅景象。  
他脫下工作穿的外套，躡手躡腳的走到藍波面前，看著對方氣息均勻的熟睡模樣，有幾分自責漫上心頭。眼角偶然瞥到四角矮桌上整齊擺好的幾張成績單，最上面的一張上畫著不少的圓圈，紅色顯眼的九十二分打在試卷的右上角。沢田綱吉拿起試卷翻著看了看，每一科都是在八十分以上，不由得有些自豪地笑出了聲。  
藍波是個說到做到的好孩子呢。  
“唔……”  
身後傳來細微的輕喘哼，沢田綱吉回身發現藍波有了蘇醒的跡象，連忙輕手拍打著安撫對方。  
“阿綱……”藍波眨了眨眼，口齒不清的說道，“你……來……”  
“嗯，我回來了，藍波。”沢田綱吉朝藍波笑著，一手伸到對方脖子後，一手輕輕伸到腿彎下，“想睡覺的話了去床上睡。”  
“嗯？嗯……嗯……”  
也不知道藍波迷迷糊糊中應的幾聲是不是在答應自己，兩臂慢慢使勁把人從沙發上抱了起來。  
這個年齡段的男孩子正是長個子的時候，比之前真是重了不少。  
“藍波，你又長高了……還有，這次回來晚了，是我不對。”沢田綱吉先是調侃了一句，又頓了頓，思索過後還是低頭說道，“藍波這次很努力了。”  
聞聲，藍波向沢田綱吉懷中鉆了鉆，把臉埋到他的臂彎中，一路上都沒再出聲，安靜到沢田綱吉都以為他已經再次睡著了。直到自己進到臥室，把藍波放到床上，對方突然又開口說話:“我知道還差很遠，但我有在好好追逐你的步伐。”  
沢田綱吉歎了口氣，幫藍波把被子打開蓋在對方身上，坐在床邊理了理被角:“你還是個孩子，不需要這麼勉強自己，懂了嗎？”  
“可你當時不也一直都在勉強自己嗎？明明只是個廢柴而已，還要扛起那麼多責任向前衝——”  
“啪！”沢田綱吉沒好氣的拍了藍波的額頭，站起身來一字一頓的說，“廢、柴、這兩個字不要再提。”  
望著藍波撇著嘴把臉朝枕頭上壓進去，沢田綱吉調了調語調，讓自己的聲音聽起來能更輕快些:“藍波這次按照約定考到了理想的成績，可我卻沒有趕上你的慶祝會，作為道歉想要什麼其他的禮物嗎？”  
藍波悶著頭沒有回應。  
“想要好吃的零食嗎？或者壽司、三明治？”沢田綱吉把腦袋湊上前去“好心”的提醒。  
還是沒有反應。  
“京子推薦的糕點？”  
肩膀動了一下。  
沢田綱吉覺得離打動藍波不遠了，就決定再加把勁:“衣服也好，玩具也好，什麼都好，只要我能給你的隨便挑哦～”  
“……真的嗎？”總算是慢慢抬起頭，盯著沢田綱吉的眼。  
“哦？是啊，”沢田綱吉也回望藍波，“只要能夠給你的，我不會抱怨。”  
“那——”藍波舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖滑過唇角，動作頗有些性感，“我想要你。”  
“我？……哎，藍波……換個願望吧。”  
“你說都能給我的，我什麼需要花錢的都不稀罕，現在只想和阿綱做一次，難道都捨不得嗎？”藍波猛地撐起身子不悅的看著沢田綱吉。  
“這不是捨得捨不得的事情啊……而且已經很晚了，藍波你的身體……”沢田綱吉皺起眉來，“慶祝會已經很累了不是嗎？”  
“說了不要只把我當孩子看啊！”藍波明顯是發怒了，聲音也一下子漲了上去。  
兩人袒露心跡後自己很少和藍波作愛，實話實說從很大的程度上來講原因就在這裡。  
沢田綱吉又歎了口氣，無奈說:“抱歉，我為剛剛的話道歉……”  
藍波也蔫下來，低下聲音道:“對不起，我也是。”  
確實是成長了，比之前懂事的多了。  
“好吧……”沢田綱吉扶額苦笑了一下，“我答應了。”  
自己喜歡牽就藍波的脾氣怎麼就改不了呢？

 

“哈嗯……呃、嗯……”沢田綱吉仰面躺在床上，一手反抓著頭側的枕頭，一手向下揪著腰側的床單，兩腿大開著，而藍波的手正在那之間。  
藍波在自己體內已經準備了有十分鐘了，可還是絲毫沒有想要進來的意思，三根手指攪弄著柔軟的內壁，融化黏膩的潤滑劑不時的被擠壓發出“噗哧噗哧”的色情聲響。沢田綱吉憋紅了一張俊秀的臉，汗水由額角滑下，打濕了兩鬢的髮梢，閃著微弱的光。  
“藍——啊嗯！”輕呼出聲，他明顯感覺到後穴被塞入了第四根手指。  
體內越發的滾燙，先前被用來潤滑的藥膏完全變成了液體，在數不清次數的活塞后沾的到處都是，擠到外面的部分則順著股間的肌膚流下，在床單上暈開一片水跡。  
好熱。  
沢田綱吉止不住的喘息，後穴內升起的溫度沿著血管都要把大腦燒壞了似的。他把一隻胳膊抬到額頭上遮著自己的半張臉，大腿像是用盡了力氣般無助的發顫:“藍波……想……來……”  
“什麼？”聽到沢田綱吉虛弱的呼喚，藍波疑惑的抬起頭來。  
咬了咬牙，沢田綱吉再次強裝鎮定的開口道:“想要你進來……”  
藍波這才發現對方的臉色已經紅透，身上也汗水淋漓的發著不正常的光亮，顯然是受不住了。  
“可我怕你受傷。”  
笨、笨蛋！沢田綱吉現在連爆粗口的心都有了。  
長達十多分鐘的前戲，還是格外的慢慢騰騰小心翼翼，自己差點都要哭出來了好吧！  
稍稍移開一點擋住視線的手臂，沢田綱吉偷偷的望了眼藍波，對方用少有的嚴肅的表情看著自己，神情裡滿是緊張。  
果真還是個孩子。  
長腿一挑，把藍波的身子勾到自己正上方，咫尺之間，那副認真的樣子卻是完全不同於小孩子的性感。沢田綱吉起身輕輕吻了下藍波的唇角，附在他的耳邊說道:  
“沒事，想要你，藍波。進來……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡在这里不是我的错！  
> (字数差不多了没办法呢


	4. 驚雷(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全篇R 18注意  
> 有年下梗的恶趣味描写/////

———————————  
沢田綱吉閉著眼感受著炙熱的柱體慢慢推入自己的身體，親吻著自己的雙唇如同將自己圈在懷中的那雙手臂一般有力，帶點粗魯的、不知所措的，有柔軟的舌頭鉆入自己口中，翻來覆去的舔弄著敏感的口腔粘膜，又將自己的舌尖帶出狠狠地吸吮，竟讓自己連閉上嘴巴都一時難以做到。  
這不同於以往的強勢、主動，更像是充滿了成熟男人的魅力。沢田綱吉不由自主的回想起曾經用十年火箭筒所見過得藍波未來的模樣，對著所以遇到的所有女性散發出的灼熱但又不乏優雅的氣息。  
想到這兒，居然情不自禁的羞紅了臉。  
藍波，其實比他想象的要成熟性感得多。  
其实這時对方心里也在这么想，可惜他並不知道。  
上面藍波正伏著身子在沢田綱吉體內衝刺，同時嘴裡含著他一側的乳首吸吮。淡粉的乳頭在舌頭和牙齒交互的舔舐啃咬下逐漸變得硬挺、紅腫，像可口的糖果一樣剛好可以含在口中，屡试不爽。  
藍波大概無法反駁他總是對年長的人持有特殊的感情。  
但這並不是讓他承認自己就是小孩子的理由。  
舔咬了一會兒聽見頭頂處沢田綱吉的呻吟聲更大了，藍波抬起頭恰對上對方眼眶暈著淚珠，臉龐一片緋紅。霎時間竟然情慾猛增，二话不说抬高他的雙腿，拉過柔韌的細腰就開始快速度的進出。  
沢田綱吉原本就熟稔的身體在一番高頻率的操弄下很快便承受不住，來回十幾次後後腰一弓，“咿咿呀呀”吟叫著發洩了出去。藍波也趁著他高潮過後內壁收縮帶來的快感一同釋放出來，射在了穴洞中。  
一場情事過去，兩個人都是渾身汗水，還夾雜著乳白色的精液，顯的狼狽不堪。  
沢田綱吉躺在床中央大吸了幾口氣，緩了緩，而後拿開藍波搭在自己胸膛上的胳膊，推著對他柔聲說道:“藍波，去個洗澡。”  
誰知藍波蓦地攥起拳頭，一雙不怕天不怕地的寶綠色眸子也低垂下來。沢田綱吉覺得奇怪，沒等開口詢問就明白了原因所在。  
埋在自己後穴的那個東西再度堅硬起來。  
年輕真好。  
沢田綱吉不知道自己是不是該為此稱讚他。  
“抱歉阿綱，這次我自己解——”  
“藍波，”沢田綱吉馬上打斷了他，瞧著身旁的那雙略帶委屈的眼睛，自己的心瞬間就軟下來，“沒事的，再來一次吧。”順便摸了摸對方的捲髮，有點硬硬的，掃的手心發癢，可自己還是喜歡。  
按常識來講，承受方對比進攻方更容易虛脫。  
藍波打眼看了看沢田綱吉的樣子，慢慢抬起身從他體內退出並開口:“阿綱，換個姿勢吧。”  
“嗯。”  
沢田綱吉照著藍波的誘導跪立在床頭，兩手撐在墻壁上，臀部對著藍波微微翹起。  
說白了就是背入式。  
用手扶住沢田綱吉的腰似乎是不太滿意的把人往上提了提，藍波這才對準他的後穴開始進入。  
這個姿勢貼合的比較自然，進的深，又不會對對方造成太大的負擔。  
藍波放慢呼吸的速度，看著自己的東西破開身下人穴口的微弱阻擾緩緩深入，感到口乾舌燥的舔了舔上唇。  
白皙勻稱的軀體上淋著晶瑩透亮的水珠，沢田綱吉這個男人真的性感極了。  
因為前戲的充足，以及原先存留在其中的精液的作用，窄小的肉穴很快就順利的擴張開，一吋吋的吞嚥下粗大的炙熱，鬆弛又柔軟。  
“哈……啊嗯……”沢田綱吉張著口，小聲的吐出嬌聲的呻吟。  
每一輪的第一次插入都是種極為享受的事情，那稚嫩的部位總是像初經人事般為自己帶來強烈的快感。慢慢的，性器幾乎完全沒入了沢田綱吉體內，藍波索性把身子一挺，將最後寬大的根部也一同餵進穴洞。  
“嗯啊、嗯……哈……”沢田綱吉支撐著身體的手掌在墻面上匆忙的抓了一下，手指用力的按著墻紙上盤曲的花紋。  
好滿。  
藍波的胯部緊貼著對方的雙臀，火熱的溫度從兩人的連接處傳上全身。他不知為什麼，忽然感覺到一種巨大的滿足感。  
眼前的這個男人，在自己身下承歡，甚至不在意身份與地位，事事都慣著自己的男人，在家族成員眼中看似強大無比、不可褻玩的男人，也有這麼丟盔棄甲，將最大的弱點暴露無疑的時候，顫抖著腰身，以後背來面對自己，發出平日里絕不會發出的讓自己興奮的好聽聲音。藍波忽然發現自己原來是很自私的。這麼多年過去，他依舊是個沒長大的孩子。  
向前俯下身子，雙臂環著沢田綱吉把對方籠罩在自己懷中，比自己更為年長的身體也居然顯得小巧了起來。  
“哥哥……”藍波把頭蹭在沢田綱吉後頸處，某個稱謂忽然脫口而出。  
“藍波？”  
藍波以為對方沒聽清，加重語氣又叫了一聲:“哥哥。”  
後穴突然開始收縮，沢田綱吉的氣息不穩起來:“不要、不要這樣叫我……”  
藍波被夾的有些氣短，但又覺得這樣害羞的沢田綱吉很真實，也很有趣。  
“你不喜歡？”  
“不是啦，可是、嗯、藍波不要動啊、啊嗯……”酥酥麻麻的舔舐感從脖頸上傳出，沢田綱吉仰起頭，聲音越發的紊亂，“在……竟在這種時候——”  
“我喜歡你，藍波喜歡哥哥。那哥哥呢？”還特意拖長了某兩個字音。  
過分，是明明知道自己不會生氣才這麼做的吧？  
一遍又一遍的強調“喜歡哥哥”什麼的，不正是因為心裡清楚自己也喜歡這個弟弟所以才拿他無可奈何嗎？  
沢田綱吉覺得有些不舒服，轉頭瞪了對方一眼，出口的話語卻是反差很大的軟糯:“知道就不要在這種時候問，我也會生氣的。”  
藍波觀察著那雙絲毫沒有怒氣的棕色眸子，暗自笑開了花，兩手更加使勁的擁住身下的人。  
實際上那人心裡想的沒錯，而且比起稱他為“哥哥”，自己還是更喜歡直接叫他“阿綱”。  
第一次，藍波為自己佔了便宜的年齡有了小小的得意。  
沒有回應沢田綱吉的“教訓”，藍波直了直腰，又繼續一邊賣力的挺弄，一邊伸手握住對方的性器擼動。即使自己技巧還不夠，但用在現在——沢田綱吉因為羞恥而敏感度大增的當下——已經夠了。  
堅硬如鐵的柱體一次次的拔出，配合著恰到好處的角度又一次次的直搗黃龍。柔軟緊緻的甬道不知疲憊的吸附著碾壓過自己的硬熱巨物，在對方退出時鬆弛，插入時纏緊，有規律的不停的蠕動起來。穴口微小的褶皺被撐開，邊緣似乎有些發著紅，但都被拖帶出體外的渾濁黏液覆蓋看不清晰了。  
藍波越來越快的衝撞引出沢田綱吉抑制不住的愉悅的呻吟聲，他手中揉搓著的性器沾滿了前液，腿間插入的穴洞也逐漸發出更加響亮的“噗哧”聲。  
沢田綱吉的叫聲越發急促，身體也沒了力氣，只靠藍波雙手的支撐才跪立在對方面前承受著一輪輪的深入深出。結合處摩擦的發燙，快感的潮水急急的湧上，這時他已經堅持不住完全仰面躺在藍波的胸前，斷斷續續的喘著粗氣，後穴裡的陰莖變得更加粗硬，蹂躪著敏感的內壁，讓自己的意識幾乎被性慾淹沒。不自覺的開口叫起藍波的名字，對方也有所明了的大力抽插。連續深埋的幾十下挺入後，沢田綱吉頭向後一仰，抓緊了那隻攬在自己腰間的手腕，黏著的液體就釋放出來。  
“啊啊、吚啊！”  
下一瞬，滾燙的精液也順著開合的甬道噴入，待全部沖進自己體內後沢田綱吉沉沉的落入藍波懷中。  
嗯，年輕真好。  
藍波像個意猶未盡的小孩子般抱著沢田綱吉在他耳邊拱了拱撒起嬌來。  
他也只好裝著氣惱的樣子拍了身側毛茸茸的腦袋。  
“藍波，不許耍性子，快去洗澡。”


End file.
